RE: a Pokemon Trainer's Journey through Yilsse
by Vaati Star of the Tardis Crew
Summary: A remake of Red's Pikachu's Story, Go check him out, Red X Harlem Vaati X Fem!Robin heartless are gonna be abound
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem and Pokemon both belong to Nintendo. I do not own the two franchises. Nor do I own the original idea of this story that, goes to Red's Pikachu. Go check him out.

**Chapter 1: A New Arrival**

"Checkmate!" shouted a woman's voice as she shot a golden glowing orb at a ruffian.

Said ruffian, a burly man wearing fur-based clothing, fell to the ground, unmoving from the effects of a powerful golden electric-based magic spell.

"There, that's the last of them," said the woman who had casted the spell. The woman wore a large dark violet coat, a pale lavender shirt, a pair of white trousers and a pair of brown boots. She also had white hair.

"Great job, Robin," said a man's voice. The man had dark blue colored hair and wore clothing that matched the color of his hair, a pair of white boots and a large piece of gleaming shoulder armor. A sheathe that holds a sword hangs from the white-colored belt at his waist and a ragged white cape hung behind his back.

"Thanks, Chrom," said Robin to the blue-haired man.

"Holy wow, Robin! Swords, sorcery AND tactics! Is there anything you cannot do?" exclaimed a young girl's voice. The girl wore what resembled a yellow dress over a bell-shaped cage, white trousers underneath the dress, brown boots, a white apron and a brown corset. Her blonde hair was done up into a pair of pigtails that curled at the ends. In her hand was a staff that was used for healing her fellow comrades.

"Thanks, Lissa," replied Robin, smiling to the blonde-haired girl.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure," said Chrom.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" said a brown-haired man wearing a set of sky-blue colored knight's plate armor. He looked to Robin sternly. Robin turned to the armored man.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please believe me. I have shared all that I know," she said, maintaining eye contact with Frederick with a serious look.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough," said Chrom gratefully.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" asked Sir Frederick, facing Chrom.

"Frederick, the Shepherds can use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it may be," replied Chrom.

"Th-thank you, Chrom" said Robin, surprised and grateful that Chrom accepted his story without much question.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?" asked Chrom.

"I would be honored," replied Robin with a smile.

After Robin joined the group, known as the Shepherds, she, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick all discussed about the ruffians they had faced off and defeated several minutes ago. They realized that the bandits came from Ylisse's western neighbor, Plegia. The bandit group was one of several that entered Ylisse to raid the villages, hoping to start a war between Plegia and Ylisse.

They stopped when they heard what sounded like a faint "AHHH!"

"Did you guys hear something?" asked Robin.

"Hear what?" asked Lissa.

"I… don't know, but I thought I heard what sounded like a person shouting. Hm, I think I must be hearing things," replied Robin, shrugging.

A villager walked up to the group and asked them to join the villagers' feast as thanks for defeating the bandits. Much to Lissa's protest, the group politely declined the offer, stating that they needed to head back to Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse.

Meanwhile, high in the sky, a teenaged boy and a young Hylain were falling down. The boy wore a red baseball cap, a black t-shirt, blue pants, black wristbands and shoes, and a red vest with a white collar. A yellow backpack is strapped on his back and a line of six red-and-white golf-ball-sized spheres is clipped on his black-colored belt at his waist. His name is Red and he was the one who let out the shout that Robin heard far below. The Hylain wore a purple wizard's hat, robes similar to Robins yet only entirely purple, black shoes, a odd band on his arm, and a white Bag on his back, as well as similar devices to Red on his belt. His name was Vaati Star, a good friend of Red.

Thinking quickly, Red plucked off one of the six spheres, a Pokeball, from his belt and held it out below him and pressed the button on the Pokeball, which expanded the Pokeball to the size of a large baseball, and pressed the button again.

"Go Charizard!" shouted Red.

A large creature resembling an orange winged dragon with a flame on its tail materialized from the Pokeball in a blob of white light. Charizard let out a loud roar.

"Charizard, fly me down to those woods," said Red as he and Vaati fell onto Charizard's back.

Charizard let out a roar of affirmation as it flew down to the woods with its passengers safely on its back. They landed in a small clearing in the forest.

Vaati pulled a device that resembled a large yellow cellphone, a Pokenav, out of his backpack. He turned it on, hoping to find out where he landed.

"What? No signal? Where are we?" thought Vaati as he quickly took in thier surroundings.

"Oh well. May as well camp here for the night and find a town tomorrow morning. Charizard, return," said Red as he held out his Pokeball to return the dragon Pokemon in a blob of red light. He then walked around the clearing and scooped up some small tree branches and twigs and lit up a campfire.

Meanwhile, in the same woods Red was in but at a different clearing, Chrom, Robin, Lissa and Frederick had also set up camp. They were eating some roasted bear meat, which smelled horrid to Lissa. Robin, who was very hungry, sloppily ate her portion of bear meat quickly, not caring much for the taste. Chrom enjoyed his share, while Frederick tried to talk his way out of eating the meat, which did not go unnoticed by Lissa. After their supper, they laid themselves out on the ground so they can go to sleep.

After a while, Chrom got up with a stir with a loud "HUH". To him, something was wrong in the woods. Lissa stirred with a yawn after hearing Chrom jump.

"Huh? What's wrong, big brother?" asked Lissa.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to awake you… but… something is amiss," replied Chrom.

"Define something."

"I'm not sure… I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too!"

"Heh, thanks, Lissa."

With that, the two siblings set off into the woods to investigate. The woods were eerily silent, especially since it was still in the dead of night.

"It sure is dark… and quiet. Where did the birds go?" asked Lissa.

"Something is wrong here…" said Chrom as he scanned his surroundings.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, as if in an earthquake!

"Ahh! Chrom!" shouted Lissa, surprised.

"Gods, what—agh, what is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" commanded Chrom.

They looked to see that several trees quickly tilted and fell to the ground while the tremors continued. Chrom turned to Lissa.

"Lissa we have to run."

"What?"

"I mean it! Go!"

Chrom and Lissa took off, just as a large portion of the ground suddenly heaved behind them. Flames burst from the cracks as the forest floor, hurling chunks of molten rocks into the air. The flaming rocks landed in the forest, setting the trees on fire as Lissa and Chrom raced past them.

"Hey! This way!" shouted Chrom, as he and Lissa took off in another direction, barely dodging the falling debris. They managed to reach a clearing and surveyed the woods. Lissa looked up to see something strange happen.

"Chrom, what is that?" she asked, pointing her index finger to the sky.

Chrom looked at where Lissa pointed to what suddenly looked like a portal opening in the sky. The portal opened much like how a person's eye would, and had crystal-like edges. Surrounding the portal was what looked like the twelve symbols found on the Zodiac.

What looked like two people, each wearing warrior's clothing and armor, carrying a weapon and having ominously purple-colored skin, came out of the sky-blue portal and fell headfirst to the ground. Chrom and Lissa watched warily as the humanoids rose from the ground, appearing not the least shaken by the fall. The two zombies saw Chrom and Lissa with their glowing red eyes.

"Lissa, you better stand back," said Chrom.

Lissa did as she was told as Chrom unsheathed his sword, the Falchion. Chrom watched as the zombies approached them slowly before one of them suddenly charged, battleaxe at the ready. The zombie jumped into the air and swung its axe downwards to hit Chrom with it but Chrom dodged and struck the zombie with the Falchion. Chrom gasped as he did not hear the thud of a fallen victim as the zombie turned its head back with sickening bone crunching noises and swung its axe back at Chrom, who blocked the attack.

Meanwhile, Red and Vaati, who had been awakened from their slumber, were racing through the woods when they heard what sounded like fighting as sounds of metal hitting metal rang through the air. The two boys raced off to follow the sounds and found a terrifying sight: a blue-haired man fighting some lurching humanoid creature in a duel of the sword and the axe. He watched in awe from the nearby bushes as the man barely parried a blow from the zombie's axe and shoved said zombie to the ground before he jumped into the air and performed a downward stab into the zombie's back. The zombie let out a sickening moan before it faded into purple smoke.

"What… are those things?" whispered Red to himself as he looked around and saw the portal that was still open in the sky.

"Ahhh!" shouted Lissa.

Chrom (and Red) turned to see the blonde-haired girl with her back against a boulder, trapped by an approaching zombie that was forgotten earlier. Lissa, frightened, held her healing staff close to herself, hoping that it would be enough to block the undead's attacks. Red fingered one of his Pokeballs, ready to release one of his Pokemon to help the duo when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Vaati had summoned a weapon known as _Oath keeper_, a keyblade_, _for Vaati was a keyblade wielder

What looked like a blue-haired teenaged boy wearing blue clothes, a cape that matches his clothes in the back and is dark red on the other side and a dark blue metallic eye mask was seen racing out of the portal and jumping into the air. Once he landed, he raced off just as the zombie readied its axe. The zombie swung its axe at Lissa just as the boy got between them with his sword at his back, blocking the zombie's axe. Lissa, who was bracing herself for the blow but felt no pain at all, opened her eyes and gasped as she took in the sighted of the masked boy blocking the zombie's axe swing. The boy was grunting from the strength of the zombie, but refused to let up his sword.

"Help!" called the boy to Chromi. Red noticed that the boy's voice is oddly feminine.

"Right," responded Chrom as he ran toward the zombie with his Falchion ready.

The zombie heard Chrom rushing towards him as it lifted its axe and readied itself for Chrom. The masked boy felt the pressure coming from the zombie's axe lifting and readies his sword – Red noticed that the boy's sword looked identical to Chrom's Falchion. Together, Chrom and the boy swung their swords at the same time at the zombie; Red could not help but noticed that they practically mirrored each other's move. The zombie stood on the spot before disappearing in a burst of miasma-like smoke. The boy sheathed his sword.

"Quite an entrance. What's your name?" asked Chrom to the masked swordsman.

"…"

"Milord, milady! Are you hurt?" called Frederick as he and Robin raced in. Red took note of the two as he watched the scene.

"Frederick! Robin!" cried Lissa.

"Are these creatures commonplace in these lands?" asked Robin with a grimace.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that, Robin," replied Chrom.

"No one is injured? Thank the gods…" said Frederick in relief.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be – hey, where'd he go?" asked Lissa.

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these… things… to the blade. Eyes open now; we know nothing about this enemy," responded Frederick as he and the others (Red and Vaati included) watched as more zombies appeared, approaching them.

"Looks like I'll have to show myself; they might help me know where I am, though Vaati already showed himself" thought Red as he unclipped his chosen Pokeball from his belt. He and Vaati then raced out into the clearing and threw the Pokeball into the air as Chrom and his companions turned to look at the red-capped newcomer.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!

As a heads-up, the upcoming chapters will have BGM (background music) suggestions so readers like you can have a basic idea of what to listen too. They will mostly come from Fire Emblem games, Super Smash Bros. games and Pokémon games/anime. And yet again I don't own any of this.

Vaati Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem and Pokemon; they belong to Nintendo. Still don't own The idea of this story either I just am remaking it in my own design All rights to the idea of this story go to Red's Pikachu, Go check him out.

**Chapter 2: Meet Marth and Red**

**Music track: **_**Pokemon: Attack!**_

"Pikachu, I choose you!" shouted Red as he threw his chosen Pokeball into the air. The Pokeball opened in midair and let out a blob of white light that materialized into a small yellow mouse-like Pokemon that had a pair of long, yellow ears with black tips, a pair of red cheek pouches, stubby limbs and a pair of brown horizontal stripes on its back. Its most noticeable feature was its tail that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Who is he? And what is that creature he just summoned?" asked Frederick to Chrom.

"No clue. Let's deal with those monsters before we ask him questions," replied Chrom as he readied his Falchion for the zombies while keeping a keen eye on Red.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" shouted Red.

"Pika—CHUUUUU!" let out the Mouse Pokemon as it unleashed a powerful lightning bolt. The lightning bolt connected with one of the zombies and finished it, making it disappeared in a plume of purple smoke. Everybody saw the powerful Electric-type move hit the zombie in awe. Lissa could not help but wonder how a small and cute looking creature such as Pikachu was capable of such power. However, the rest of the group quickly got out of their awe and readied their weapons (Frederick climbed onto his horse at the same time) and charged at the zombies. Vaati had gotten himself caught in a group of them but a while done Circle Raid and they had been dispatched.

"Captain Chrom! Wait, I'm coming! … Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left them," said a new voice, this one belonging to a woman. The woman had short and wild red hair, dressed in red-colored armor and, like Frederick, was on a horse. She held a lance in her hands. She looked around and saw the zombies.

"All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your –"

"Hold, milady!" said a new voice, this one belonging to a man; the man sounded much like a medieval nobleman – he certainly looked like one with his pale blue wig-like hair and fancy pale-blue-and-white clothing. He was carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Muh?" grunted the red-haired woman.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love," replied the nobleman.

Vaati listened with a sweatdrop on his head as the two bantered on; he heard that the woman's name is Sully, while the nobleman is called Virion. His sweatdrop grew bigger when he heard the red-haired woman let out a battle grunt, which was followed by the nobleman's grunt of pain and a thud on the ground. The red-haired woman had kicked the flirtatious nobleman in the face. Red shook his head and refocused on the battlefield.

"Okay, Pikachu, get close to that group of zombies with Quick Attack, then let 'em have it with Discharge!" commanded Red.

"Pika!" called out Pikachu as it zoomed towards the zombies with Quick Attack, leaving a small trail of white light. It reached to the middle of a group of zombies before it jumped into the air to unleash a barrage of lightning bolts onto the zombies. The zombies did not have a chance to retaliate as they disappeared in purple plumes en masse from the Electric attack.

"There, that should be it for now. Pikachu, great work. Return and have a nice rest," said Red as he held up Pikachu's Pokeball, pointed it at Pikachu and pressed the button. Pikachu disappeared in a blob of white light as it was recalled back into its Pokeball. Red clipped the Pokeball back onto his belt and watched as the other warriors defeat the last of the zombies. When the last one disappeared, the group met up at the clearing just as the sun began to rise. Red, Chrom, Robin, Lissa, Frederick, Sully, Virion, Vaati and the masked teenager all regarded one another.

**Music track:** _**Fire Emblem Awakening: "You May Call Me Marth."**_

"It seems all of the creatures are vanquished. These three took out the rest," said Frederick as he gestured to Red, Vaati and the masked boy in blue. The trio said nothing.

"Um, I never got to thank you… for before. So… thank you. You were very brave," said Lissa to the masked swordsman.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" asked Chrom to the same swordsman.

The masked swordsman remained silent for a few seconds before he said, "You may call me Marth."

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" asked Chrom. Red watched the exchange with curiosity – and confusion.

"I'm not here to talk about me. The world teeters at a brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned," Marth said in a cold yet feminine voice. Red grew even more confused, while the others mentally gasped. Marth quickly and silently left the clearing and disappeared into the woods.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" called Lissa.

"Not much for conversation is he?" commented Robin.

**Music track:** _**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Welcome to the World of Pokemon!**_

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again. For now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste. But first, who are you?" said Frederick, turning to Red.

"Name's Red. And I am a Pokemon trainer," replied the red-capped teenager as he struck a pose with a Pokeball in hand.

After the introductions were made, Chrom's party began to ask several questions to Red.

"Pokemon trainer? What's that? Does it have something to do with that ball-thing in your hand?" asked Robin.

"Yes, it does have something to do with this, which is called a Pokeball. Pokemon trainers catch Pokemon using Pokeballs to train for Pokemon battles and contests," replied Red.

"What exactly is a Pokemon?" queried Lissa.

"Rather than explain what Pokemon are, I'll do you one better – I'll show you one," said Red with a grin. He pressed the button on the Pokeball. Pikachu rematerialized onto the ground once again.

"Pika-pika," chirped Pikachu as it jumped and rested on Red's shoulder.

"Pikachu here is one of the many species of Pokemon; there are well over six hundred different species of Pokemon, and many more are being discovered. They come in different shapes, sizes and forms, and have many different skills and abilities. For Pikachu's case, it is an Electric-type Mouse Pokemon," said Red.

"Hmmm… since Pikachu is just one of your Pokemon, do you have any others?" asked Frederick.

"Of course I do – I have five others with me. A Pokemon trainer can have many Pokemon under his or her ownership but each trainer can typically only carry up to six Pokemon at a time," replied Red as he gestured to the other Pokeballs attached to his belt.

"Oh boy! Can we see them? Please?" asked Lissa hopefully as she hopped up and down a little.

"Heh-heh. Of course you guys can see them. But you guys might want to stand back," chuckled Red as he removed the five other Pokeballs from his belt. The group took several steps back from the center of the clearing.

"Come on out, everybody!"

At once, the Pokeballs opened, releasing blobs of white light that materialized into Red's other Pokemon. One Pokemon was a bipedal winged orange dragon with a flame on the tip of its tail. Next to it stood what looked like a bipedal blue tortoise with a large brown shell with a pair of silver barrels peering from the back of it. Another looked like a large quadruped blue-colored dinosaur with a large pink flower with green leaves growing on its back. Lounging on the ground was another Pokemon with a gigantic black and beige rotund belly, stubby arms and feet and a small head with short triangular ears. The final Pokemon looked somewhat like a blue sea turtle with its purple shell on its back and four flap-like flippers; however it has a long blue neck and as a small horn at the top of its head.

"These are the other Pokemon that I have with me. They are Charizard, a Fire and Flying type, Blastoise, a Water type, Venusaur, a Grass and Poison type, Snorlax, a Normal type, and Lapras, a Water and Ice type," said Red, gesturing to each Pokemon.

"You mentioned types several times as in fire and water. Exactly do they do?" asked Robin.

"Types can determine what general type of moves a Pokemon can learn and can also determine whether a Pokemon has an advantage over another during a Pokemon battle. For instance, a Fire-type Pokemon, like Charizard, can learn several different Fire-type attacks, and will most likely have a hard time facing a Water-type Pokemon like Blastoise," replied Red. Charizard snorted while Blastoise looked smug.

"Wow" was the collective thoughts of Chrom's group.

"And You Young man" Fredrick asked Vaati.

"I am Vaati Star a close friend of Red's, The two of us traveled with each other on a journey, I am also keyblade wielder, But far from a master, I also know a good few spells. And yes like Red I have Pokemon, would you like to see them" Vaati said.

After a quick nod he called out his Pokemon.

He several pokemon that gave the air of Veteran Fighters, A Blazekin, a Fire/Fighting, A Gardavoir, a Psychic/Fairy, A Meloetta, a Psychic type, a Roseade, a Poison/Grass type, a Lucario, A fighting/steel type, and a Chesnaught, a Grass/Fighting type. Chesnaught Giving off the lowed air of power, Meloetta having the highest.

After Red recalled all six members of his party, Vaati recalling all but Meloetta, who when on his shoulder, Chrom walked up to the duo.

"It's clear that you're not from here, if the Pokemon and your odd clothes were of any indication. Where did you come from?" asked Chrom.

"I'm from Pallet Town of the Kanto region," responded Red.

"Pallet Town…? Kanto region…? I'm sorry, but I don't know the place," said Chrom, to Red's disappointment.

"Then where are we?"

"You're in the halidom of Ylisse. We're not far from Ylisstol, Ylisse's capital."

"Wow, it's like a whole different world… or it IS a whole different world."

Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and Robin looked at one another. Red and Vaati almost sounded like Robin when Chrom, Lissa and Frederick first met her – lost and confused. However, unlike Robin, Red and Vaati seemed to be sure of their own identity; neither had amnesia.

"Do you remember how you got here?" asked Frederick.

"Hmm… I do recall trying to use my Explorer's badge to reach a world where only Pokemon inhabit. Turns out that I ended up falling in the sky above here (good thing I have Charizard or I would have been a goner). Something probably went wrong," said Red, pondering.

"Well, in the meantime, why don't you join us? I'm sure the Shepherds would welcome you," said Chrom.

"Yeah, that little yellow bugger roasted some serious ass out in the field," added Sully.

"And I wouldn't mind seeing what your companions are capable of, Red, you as well Vaati" said Virion with a smile.

"And who knows? Maybe you can even help us protect the Ylissean citizens from bandits and more!" cheered on Lissa.

"Well, milord and milady do trust you, so you should be trustworthy enough to join us," said Frederick.

"I wonder what sort of tactics you come up with for your Pokemon during those Pokemon battles," piped up Robin.

"Alright, alright, We'll join you guys. Besides, we have nowhere to go otherwise. Lead the way," said Vaati, chuckling at their enthusiasm.

With that, the group set off to Ylisstol.

For those who might flip on me for not showing Espeon in Red's party, Red's team is based off the heart gold and Soul silver Battle. That was epic.

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem and Pokemon; those belong to Nintendo. You get the gist by now right, so go check out Red's Pikachu's story.

**Chapter 3:** **Meeting the Shepherds**

**Music track:**_** Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Treasure Town**_

It was finally morning when Chrom, Robin, Lissa, Frederick, Vaati and Red arrived at Ylisstol. Sully and Virion retired to the Shepherds' barracks just outside of the city to rest from the late night encounter of the zombies. The streets were buzzing with the citizens' activities in market day.

"So this is Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!" exclaimed Robin as he looked around the streets and its bustle.

"Hmm, Ylisstol does remind me of Luminose City from the Kalos region… just without the really tall skyscrapers," commented Vaati before letting out a big yawn. The yawn earned Vaati a giggle from Robin and a few chuckles from Chrom, Lissa and Frederick. The group then shrugged at Vaati's statement; they figured they may as well get to know the duo when they get to their barracks.

"It appears the city was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the quake; it must've been limited to the forest," said Frederick, grateful that there was no presence of zombies from the night before in the area.

"Well, that's a relief!" said Lissa cheerfully.

The party continued on through the crowded streets until they heard one of the villagers shouted "Look! The exalt has come to see us!"

Just then, the exalt herself arrived to the city square. The exalt had long blonde hair and wore a large green and white robe. She was a breathtaking sight for many.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" asked Robin, turning to Frederick.

"Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn," replied the mounted knight.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

"The exalt is a symbol of peace – Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us of all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence when some might otherwise call for war," said Chrom.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her," said Robin with a smile.

"She's also the best big sister anyone can ask for!" giggled Lissa happily.

"Yes, I imagine she – wait what? She's your— But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

"… the prince and princess of the realm of the realm, yes. I understand Red and Vaati not knowing this, but you remembered Chrom's name but not this?" cut in Frederick, chuckling.

Red's eyes were wide open in surprise by the revelation that he was in the presence of a prince and a princess.

"You said you were 'shepherds!'" protested Robin.

"And so we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep," said Chrom.

"By 'sheep,' you mean the Ylisseans, correct?" asked Red, amused.

"That's right," chuckled Lissa. Vaati Just shrugged.

After some banter amongst the group regarding proper etiquette with royalty which was promptly dismissed, Chrom asked Robin , Vaati and Red if they want to meet the exalt. They turned to see Lady Emmeryn making her way back to the castle. The trio accepted the offer and the group set off after the exalt.

**Music track: **_**Fire Emblem Awakening: "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison!"**_

The group arrived at the throne room in the castle. The exalt saw Chrom and his group, noticing the three newcomers.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fare you all?" asked Emmeryn.

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while," replied Chrom.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm, but we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them," said a woman dressed in bronze-colored plate armor and had her pale white hair tied in a tight bun.

"No, Phila. Your duty is here with the exalt," said Chrom to the armored woman.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" chimed in Lissa.

"Ah, you speak of your three new companions here?" queried Emmeryn as she looked to Robin, Vaati and Red.

"This is Robin, that's Red and That's Vaati. Robin fought bravely with us against the Plegians while Red and Vaati helped us out while in the woods last night. I've decided to make the three of them Shepherds," replied Chrom.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you two a debt of gratitude, Robin, Vaati and Red," said Emmeryn gratefully.

"Not at all milady!" said Robin, while Red bowed respectfully, Vaati just shoot where he was and smiled.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost her memory but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy. I'm rather unclear of what to think of Red and Vaati though since they clearly did not lose their memory but they are seemingly otherworldly," said Frederick sternly.

"Frederick!" hissed Chrom indignantly.

"Yet you allowed these three into the castle, Chrom. Did they have your trust?" asked Emmeryn calmly.

"Yes. These three risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me," replied Chrom.

"Well then, Robin, Red, Vaati… It seems you three have earned Chrom's faith and as such, you have mine as well," said Emmeryn.

"Milady," said Robin, silently thanking her.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope that they remember to mention that from time to time," said Emmeryn.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace," said Frederick. He turned to Phila.

"Phila, I assumed you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

Phila's reply earned a couple of gasps from Chrom's group.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us," said Emmeryn.

"Of course," said Chrom.

"I think that's our cue, Robin, Red, Vaati! C'mon, lemme show you the barracks," said Lissa to the two males, and one female.

She then scuttled off out of the castle, leaving Robin, Vaati and Red running to catch up to her.

**Music track: **_**Pokemon Mystrey Dungeon: Stop, Thief!**_

Red noticed that Lissa had run far ahead of them so he thought up of a mischievous idea as he fingered one of his Pokeballs before he unclipped it.

"Go, Charizard!"

The orange dragon materialized onto the ground. Red climbed onto its back and pointed at Lissa (who was by now very far away from him).

"Charizard, use Fly to catch up to Lissa and follow her," said Red before yawning.

Charizard roared a little before it took off into the skies with Red shouting "Woohoo!" as he snapped out of his lack-of-sleep-induced stupor by the awesomely exhilarating rush of flight. Its unusual appearance drew some shouts from the Ylissean onlookers down below.

"Look up there!"

"What in Naga's name is that?"

"Is that a bird?"

"Is that a pegasus?"

"It looks like an orange dragon!"

"Mommy, can I see it?"

"Is it on fire?"

"Hey look, there's a boy on it!"

"Gods, what did I eat last night – oh crud, diarrhea!"

"I really need to stop drinking…"

**Music track:**_** Pokemon: Come Along!**_

In the outskirts of Ylisstol, Lissa, Vaati, Robin and Red (who returned Charizard behind some bushes) arrived at the Shepherds' barracks, which consisted of wooden and stone buildings that looked like giant storage sheds, tents and horse stables. They walked into one of the buildings and saw a burly man with spiky blonde hair with some armor on his arms and legs and a woman who has pale brown hair with pale pink body armor on and tall maroon boots. The two were chatting until Lissa walked up to them.

"Here we are: the Shepherds' garrison! Go on, make yourselves at home," said Lissa to Robin, Vaati and Red as the said three walked into the room. The burly man and the pale-brown haired girl turn to look at Robin and Red as the two took in their new surroundings.

"Hm… I wonder if there's any space around to train my Pokemon," thought Red. "Wonder is there is a sparing area, gotta work on my swordsmanship." Vaati though out loud.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!" called out a new voice, which sounded like that of a girl from a noble family.

The voice's owner rushed into the room. The girl had fancy pink colored clothing on and had her blonde hair done to look like coiled braids behind her back. She carried a short pink closed parasol in her gloved hands.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" greeted Lissa to the blonde.

"'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting over you!" snapped Maribelle.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! …Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

Vaati and Robin looked at one another with amused expressions before chuckling.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" said the burly man.

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it? And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" giggled Lissa to the burly man.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! … Wait, was that an insult?"

Robin covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter while Red fell onto the dirt floor, rolling and laughing hard at Vaike's expense.

"Hey!" groaned Vaike.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" queried the pale-brown haired girl.

"Poor Sumia. She's been beside herself with concern; her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training – she might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded," joked Maribelle.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom," said Lissa.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince – of course I'd worry!" said Sumia.

"So, who are the two strangers?" asked Vaike.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike… But allow me to introduce Robin, Vaati and Red!" said Lissa, cheerfully gesturing to the two boys respectively.

"They just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made Robin our new tactician while Vaati and Red our only Pokemon trainers in our group. You should see all the tricks they've got up their sleeves!" she continued.

Robin chuckled at Lissa's enthusiasm while Red twirled a Pokeball on his finger. Vaati summoning Oathkeeper and Placing it on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Can any of them do this?" quipped Vaike before he let out a LOUD and LONG belch that echoed in the room.

"Niiiiiiiiice!" exclaimed Red as he offered a high-five to Vaike, who accepted, with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach.' In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances," chuckled Robin with an amused smile.

"Yeah, likewise," said Red, assenting with the tactician's words.

"Ugh, Vaike, that was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? Robin, Red! Don't encourage him!" snapped Maribelle in disgust. She then skulked out of the room.

"Don't take it to heart, you two. Maribelle warms to people slowly," said Sumia to the three newcomers.

"Or burns too quickly! But yeah, give her time," retorted Lissa.

Just then, Chrom arrived and entered the room.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was – I mean, we were so –" called out Sumia before she clumsily tripped onto the ground.

Red winced at the thud before asking, "You okay?" to Sumia, who was getting up and dusting herself off.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though," replied Sumia cheerfully.

"… Those boots of yours again?" asked Chrom, unsurprised.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…" stuttered out Sumia before sighing.

"Calm down and take a deep breath," said Red gently after putting a hand on Sumia's shoulder. Lissa felt a slight twinge of jealousy at Red's gesture.

"Okay, you guys have some free time for now. I have some things to check with the council. Apparently, there have been some sightings of an orange dragon flying over Ylisstol. Did it so happen to have something to do with you, Red?" asked Chrom, leveling his gaze at the Pokemon trainer who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh heh, Lissa practically took off as if she had too much candy when we were about to come here. I had to use Charizard to fly after her," laughed Red. Lissa blushed and pouted at Red's reply, prompting Red to gently pat her head which caused Lissa to blush a bit more. Sumia became curious when she heard that Red can fly an orange dragon.

"Well, she does have a lot of candy, so I can't blame her," chuckled Chrom before he left the barracks.

"So, what's the deal with the orange dragon and being a Pokemon trainer?" asked Vaike.

Red responded by giving them essentially the same explanation that he had given to Chrom, Robin, Lissa, Frederick, Sully and Virion back in the woods. Upon hearing the explanation, Sully and Virion entered the room hoping to hear more about Pokemon.

"I forgot to ask this, but how many types are there?" asked Robin.

"There are eighteen different types, and a Pokemon can be of two types. Each type has its own strengths and weaknesses," replied Red.

"What types are there?"

"There are Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Rock, Ground, Flying, Fighting, Psychic, Ghost, Steel, Dragon, Bug, Poison, Dark and Fairy types."

"May we see your Pokemon?" asked Sumia.

"Definitely!" responded Red with a grin, which made Sumia (and Lissa) blush a little. The trainer then plucked off his six Pokeballs from his belt and tossed them into the air, shouting out "Come out, everybody!"

Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Snorlax and Lapras all materialized into the room. Red introduced them to Vaike and Sumia who looked at them in awe.

"I have more, but I need to recall one of them and swap it out," said Red.

"Cools. Like what?" asked Sully.

Red pulled out a flat red rectangular object, which drew some confused looks from the others.

"My word, what is that?" asked Virion.

"This is a Pokedex. It's like an encyclopedia that can give me basic information on the Pokemon that I encounter. It's also how I'm swapping Pokemon from my party to storage," answered Red who recalled Lapras and swapped it out. Another Pokeball appeared in Red's hand.

"Go, Espeon!"

What looked like a lavender cat with a red gem on its forehead and with a forked tail materialized into the room. It mewed softly.

"This is Espeon, a powerful Psychic type Pokemon."

"Wow, it's so cute! How did you get it?" asked Lissa who immediately began to pet it, earning a few purrs from the feline Pokemon.

Red responded by talking about capturing and training Pokemon and Pokemon evolution. The others listened with rapt attention.

"So, anybody wanna try out a Pokemon battle?" asked Red.

"Oo! Me!" shouted Lissa enthusiastically.

"I'll like to try," said Sumia shyly.

"Alright, let's go outside. We don't need Frederick onto us if we wreck something," chuckled Red.

**Music track: **_**Pokemon Battle Revolution: Select Your Pokemon! **_**OR **_**Pokémon: Contest!**_

The group relocated outside into a grassy field. Red and Vaati noticed that a tall man with medium black hair and large bulky white plate armor was standing nearby, watching them before putting said man out of his mind.

"Did he actually see me?" wondered the man.

Red swapped out his party Pokemon and stored them away before picking up a batch of six Pokeballs. He held them out to Sumia and Lissa.

"In my arms are the Pokeballs holding Grotle, Monferno, Prinplup, Staravia, Luxio and Gabite. Each of you can only pick three of them," said Red.

"I call first!" shouted Lissa. She browsed the party using Red's Pokedex before selecting Prinplup, Luxio and Staravia, leaving Sumia with Grotle, Monferno and Gabite. She then handed Sumia the Pokedex so she could examine the remaining Pokémon before the battle. After Sumia was finished, she returned the Pokedex to Red. Then Lissa and Sumia walked away from each other to give their Pokemon some space in the field when they get sent out. Sully, Virion, Vaike and Maribelle (who just showed up) watched with interest. Vaati decided to act as referee for the Pokemon match.

"Okay, this will be a three-on-three single battle. Both trainers are able to substitute Pokemon at any time. Since Lissa chose her three Pokémon first, she will send out a Pokémon first. Lissa, select your Pokemon!" prompted Red as he raised both of his arms into the air.

Cliffhanger! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!

As some of you can tell, the six Pokémon Lissa and Sumia are borrowing from Red make up the party Pokémon of the male Rental pass from Pokémon Battle Revolution.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon; those two belong to Nintendo. Nor the idea for this story. Only Vaati Star and changes I make.

**Chapter 4: Battle! Lissa VS. Sumia!**

**Music track: **_**Pokemon: VS. Trainer **_**(any region)**

"Go, Prinplup!" called out Lissa as she tossed the Pokeball into the air which released what looked like a blue colored penguin in a blob of light.

"Prinplup!" cried out the Penguin Pokemon.

Sumia, remembering Red's explanantion on type matchups in Pokemon battles, made her first choice by tossing one of her Pokeballs into the air.

"Go, Grotle!"

In another blob of white light, a Pokemon looking like a tortoise appeared. It was on its four legs, has a yellow shell, green body, and what looked like short green bushes growing on its shell.

"Grotle!" cried out the Grove Pokemon as it and Prinplup stared down at each other, waiting for their trainers' orders.

"Prinplup, let's start this off with Pluck!" commanded Lissa, not wasting any time.

"Prin!"

Prinplup quickly charged at Grotle with a glowing beak, ready to strike.

"Um, Grotle, stop it in its tracks with Razor Leaf!" countered Sumia, thinking quickly.

Grotle grunted before it unleashed a barrage of shuriken-like leaves. The Razor Leaf bombarded the Penguin Pokemon before said Pokemon rolled back to Lissa, shaken by the super-effective damage.

"Prinplup, get up!" called Lissa to the Pokemon. Prinplup shakily stood up.

"Great, now use Metal Claw!"

Prinplup charged at Grotle again, this time with its claws at its wingtips glowing metallic silver. It slashed at Grotle's face, shunting it back a meter or two.

"Gah! Uh, Grotle, use Leech Seed!" shouted Sumia, taken back by Prinplup's successful retaliation.

Grotle then fired a round brown seed onto Prinplup. The seed landed on Prinplup's head and burst open, laying down roots all over Prinplup's body. The Penguin Pokemon cried out in pain as its health was sapped away. Grotle, meanwhile, looked slightly healthier.

"Prinplup, Water Pulse!" called out a nervous-looking Lissa.

Prinplup conjured and fired a sphere of water from its beak. The Water Pulse connected, splashing a large amount of water on Grotle harshly.

"Grotle, Rock Smash!" responded Sumia.

Grotle quickly stomped one of its front feet into the ground hard. The stomp sent small chunks of rocks flying at Prinplup.

"Prinplup, dodge!" called Lissa desperately.

Prinplup attempted to move but it had already lost a fair amount of energy to Grotle's Leech Seed. It was quickly pummeled by the rubble before it was sent rolling on the ground.

"Prinplup, get up!"

Prinplup slowly and shakily stood up on its two feet before suddenly letting out a battle cry. Its body suddenly glowed blue, like that of a rushing river before said glow faded.

"My word, whatever is that beautiful glow?" asked Virion.

"That, Virion, is Prinplup's ability, Torrent, becoming active. Prinplup's Water-type attacks will become much stronger when it's about to be defeated," replied Red.

"Wow, so one should still be careful even if the enemy is close to being taken down. Good to know," commented Robin, who, along with the others, was watching the battle closely.

"Damn, that battle is hella good," said Sully.

"What exactly do these abilities do anyway?" asked Vaike.

"It depends on the ability in question as each Pokemon can have different abilities. Some abilities can take effect right away while others will activate under certain conditions. Either way, abilities can give Pokemon the edge they need to win a battle," answered Vaati.

"Prinplup, Water Pulse!" shouted Lissa.

Prinplup charged up and fired another water sphere. The sphere, however, is much larger and more condensed due to the effects of Prinplup's Torrent ability. It sailed for Grotle.

"Grotle, Razor Leaf at that attack!" called Sumia, afraid of the large Water Pulse.

Grotle fired off a second barrage of shuriken leaves. The leaves intercepted the Water Pulse, stopping it in its flight. The leaves and the sphere pushed each other to and fro for several seconds. The deadlock ended with a giant explosion.

Everybody waited for the smoke (caused by the explosion) to clear with bated breath. When the smoke finally cleared, it revealed Prinplup lying on its back, fainted, and Grotle, which was breathing heavily but still standing with a lot of scratches on its shell.

"Prinplup is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Grotle!" decreed Vaati, raising his arm to signify Sumia's victory.

Sumia smiled modestly as she earned a round of applause from the audience while Lissa returned the unconscious penguin.

"Lissa, send out your second Pokemon," prompted Red.

Lissa pondered her next choice for a few moments before she tossed her second Pokeball into the air, shouting "Go, Staravia!"

A large dark brown colored bird Pokemon appeared in the air, flapping its feathered wings. At once, it locked eyes with Grotle's before letting out a loud screech. Grotle became slightly fearful of the Starling Pokemon.

"Grotle, Razor Leaf!" called Sumia.

"Grotle!" grunted the Grove Pokemon as it launched its third volley of leaves.

"Staravia, dodge!" countered Lissa.

Staravia flew to the side quickly, evading the leaves and surprising Grotle.

"It's fast!" gasped Sumia.

"Now, Aerial Ace!" called out Lissa.

"Staravia!" cried the bird Pokemon before it dove down at Grotle with its body glowing white. One could see slipstream lines around Staravia as it flew. Staravia then zoomed through the air and slammed into Grotle hard, sending the tortoise-like Pokemon screaming, rolling and tumbling over the ground before sliding to Sumia's feet.

"Grotle…" moaned the defeated Pokemon as it fainted from the sheer power of Staravia's Aerial Ace.

"Grotle is unable to battle! The winner is Staravia! Sumia, send out your next Pokemon!" prompted Vaati as he raised his arm, this time signifying Lissa's victory. Sumia recalled Grotle.

"Now we're even," said Lissa cheerfully as the audience applauded her for her efforts.

"Right," said Sumia as she selected her second Pokeball and tossed it into the air.

"Go, Gabite!"

**Music track: **_**Pokemon: Fight! Rival (Johto)**_

In a blob of light, a bipedal Pokemon resembling a cross between a jet fighter plane (not that the audience or the battlers knew what that was) and a shark appeared in the field. It had sharp claws, dark blue scales and scarlet underbelly.

"Gabite!" snarled the Cave Pokemon at Staravia.

"What a barbaric creature!" exclaimed Maribelle as she cringed from looking at Gabite's feral visage.

"Gabite, Sand Tomb!" shouted Sumia.

"Staravia, fly up!" responded Lissa.

Gabite crouched down and roared, raising a sand twister from the ground. However, the attack failed as Staravia merely flew over it, unharmed.

"Ah!" gasped Sumia.

"Such grace!" exclaimed Virion, commenting on Staravia's easy-looking flight.

"Damn, a badassed move like that should've hit," muttered Sully, commenting on Gabite's Sand Tomb.

"While Gabite's a strong Pokemon, its Ground-type attacks are completely useless on a Flying-type Pokemon like Staravia," explained Red.

"Staravia, use Aerial Ace!" commanded Lissa.

"Gabite, use Aerial Ace too!" countered Sumia.

Staravia flew at Gabite while Gabite rushed towards Staravia, each with slipstream lines trailing behind them. They charged and collided at one another head on at the center of the field with a loud resounding BOOM! Staravia and Gabite tried to push each other back, each refusing to let up in hopes of overpowering the opponent with sheer physical power. Another explosion rocked the field, sending both Pokemon back, each trying to shake off the pain from the interception and explosion.

"What power!" exclaimed Vaike.

"Are you okay?!" shouted Lissa and Sumia to their Pokemon. Both Pokemon responded with affirmative battle cries, ready for more.

"Alright, let's end this, Staravia! Use Take Down!" called out Lissa.

"Gabite, Dragon Pulse!" responded Sumia.

Staravia quickly flew at Gabite while the Dragon-Ground type Pokemon responded by opening its jaws and firing a beam of fiery draconic energy. The Dragon Pulse stopped Staravia's charge briefly before the bird Pokemon ploughed straight through, colliding into Gabite's lower jaw.

BOOM!

"GABITE!" screamed the Cave Pokemon in pain before it fell prostate on the ground, unconscious. Staravia flew back up into the air before it cringed from the recoil damage caused by using Take Down.

"Gabite is unable to battle. The winner is Staravia!" decreed Vaati, raising his arm again to signify Lissa's victory again.

"Wow, Staravia is able to take out two Pokemon in a row; Sumia's got only one left now," said Robin as he watched Sumia recall Gabite back into its Pokeball.

"Sumia, send out your Pokemon," prompted Vaati.

Sumia tossed her final Pokeball into the air.

"Go, Monferno! Use Mach Punch!" shouted Sumia.

In a blob of light, an orange monkey-like Pokemon appeared. It had what looked like a blue eye mask and looked as if it had a large red nose. The tip of its tail glowed with a large flame. The Playful Pokemon immediately charged at Staravia at ludicrously high speeds (much to Lissa's surprise and horror) before it leaped into the air and slammed a glowing fist into it, sending the bird Pokemon flying. The Starling Pokemon crashed on the ground, spread-eagled (no pun intended) and out cold.

"Staravia is unable to battle! Monferno is the winner!" called out Vaati, raising his arm to signify Sumia's victory.

"That was fast," said Sully as Lissa returned Staravia to its Pokeball.

"Staravia must have been weakened during its fight against Gabite. It shouldn't be too surprising that a fast attack like that would finish it," noted Robin.

"And now it's on to the final battle. Lissa, send out your last Pokemon!" prompted Vaati.

"Go, Luxio!" called out Lissa as she threw her last Pokeball into the air.

**Music track: **_**Pokemon: Fight! Champion (Johto)**_

A black, blue and yellow colored Pokemon appeared onto the field. It was feline in appearance. At once, Luxio locked its sights onto Monferno before growling, ready for a fight.

"Luxio, use Bite!" commanded Lissa.

"Lux!" called out the Spark Pokemon as it charged at Monferno, mouth open, baring its fangs.

"Monferno, dodge and use Sunny Day!" called out Sumia.

The monkey Pokemon sidestepped Luxio's bite before firing a fireball out of its mouth straight into the air. The fireball lit up, warming the air greatly and intensifying the sun's rays.

In the audience, Maribelle quickly opened her parasol to provide herself some shade.

"Is it me, or is it really hot here?" asked Vaike.

"From what I could guess, Sunny Day seems to brighten and warm the battlefield up," surmised Robin.

"Luxio, use Quick Attack!" shouted Lissa.

Luxio quickly charged at Monferno at a similarly ludicrous speed that Monferno charged at Staravia with earlier, leaving a white trail behind it.

BOOM!

The Quick Attack connected, sending Monferno barreling across the ground. Monferno quickly got up, not ready to give in so easily.

"Again!" shouted Lissa

"Monferno, Grass Knot!" retaliated Sumia.

Monferno's eyes glowed green. As Luxio charged again, some blades of grass growing on the field tied themselves together in front of it. Luxio, unaware, suddenly tripped over the Grass Knots. Its momentum from the Quick Attack caused the Spark Pokemon to be sent hurtling towards Monferno.

"Now, Fire Punch!" shouted Sumia, seeing an opportunity for a powerful attack.

"Mon-ferno!" screeched the Playful Pokemon as it threw a flaming fist at the incoming airborne Luxio. The flames suddenly intensified and exploded from the harsh sunlight (courtesy of the Sunny Day from earlier), sending the Spark Pokemon flying back at Lissa with burn marks on its fur.

"That's it! Luxio use Charge!" snapped Lissa.

Luxio shakily got onto its feet before it roared. Its body glowed yellow as electricity arced over it, taking in electrical power.

"Now, Spark!" shouted Lissa.

"Fire Punch once more!" countered Sumia.

The two combatants charged at each other, one with an electric cloak surrounding its body, while the other with a fiery fist at the ready. They both slammed their attacks into each other, locking each other into a stalemate. They held out together until the stalemate ended with yet another explosion, sending both Pokemon flying.

"Luxio, no!"

"Ah! Monferno, no!"

Both Pokemon landed on the ground, unable to continue their battle.

Vaati looked over the two Pokemon. Neither of them appeared ready to stir.

"Both Luxio and Monferno are unable to battle. Since both trainers do not have any Pokemon left, this battle ends in a draw!" he decreed.

**Music track: **_**Pokemon: Victory Fanfare (VS. Trainer)**_

"Wow, a draw. A marvelous one at that though," smiled Virion.

"That was a lot of ass-kicking from both sides. Nice!" cheered on Sully.

"They may be barbaric but they fight with admirable bravery," said Maribelle, closing her parasol.

"Wow, imagine such skills at our disposal when we have to fight bandits again," said Robin.

"Awesome! Looks like Teach found some sparring partners!" laughed Vaike with a grin.

"You two did a great job on your first Pokemon battle. Both of you gave it your all," said a beaming Red to Sumia and Lissa.

The two girls blushed from Red's praise before they looked at one another before shaking hands, silently thanking one another for a great battle. They, with blushes on their faces, then thanked Red for loaning them the Pokemon used for the battle and returned them. Red, who did not seem to notice the girls' blushes, stored the Pokemon away in his Pokedex before withdrawing his usual party Pokemon.

After an intense first battle between Sumia and Lissa, the Shepherds headed back to the barracks, some exhausted while others excited about Pokemon battling.

So, how's the Pokémon battle? Tell me in your reviews! Yes, it ended in a draw since I had no idea how to make on or the other win so I keep it the same as the original story except for Vaati Refereeing.

As some of you can tell, Lissa and Sumia are going to be part of Red's harem.

Once again, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Fire Emblem; those belong to Nintendo. Nor the stories idea. Only Vaati.

**Chapter 5: To Regna Ferox!**

**Music track: **_**Fire Emblem Awakening: "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison!"**_

Night time had reached the barracks. Chrom and Frederick finally returned from the council in time for supper.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox," said Chrom.

"Regna Ferox?" asked Red. Robin and Vaati had the same question too in his head.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said," explained Sumia.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital, so the task has been passed to us," elaborated Chrom.

He looked around at his fellow Shepherds.

"Now, this mission is strictly voluntary, so if, for any—"

"I volunteer!" cut in Lissa.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such as delicate mission!" added Vaike.

"I'll go as well," said the tall man in the bulky plate armor blankly. His declaration drew stares from the others but Red and Vaati, who was already aware that he was there.

"…What? I've been here the whole time!" exclaimed the man.

"What's your name?" asked Vaati.

"My name is Kellam. It's rather new that someone actually sees me without staring at me or screaming in surprise," said the man after he calmed down.

"Red, who are you talking to?" asked Lissa.

"…"

"I… I, um…" stuttered Sumia.

"Yes, Sumia?" asked Chrom.

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission yet. I'll probably get in the way," replied Sumia glumly.

"Oh, come on! You did great during that first Pokemon battle with Lissa!" groaned Red.

"Besides, you can stay behind the main group and if a battle is met, just watch and learn, okay? Your choice, of course, but some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield," offered Chrom.

"W-well if you think it is wise, Captain," said Sumia.

"Don't worry too much! My Pokemon did not become strong just by sitting around doing nothing!" laughed Red.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine," said Chrom.

"Oh yes! I mean – Yes, sir, I'll do that!" responded Sumia.

With that, the Shepherds finished their supper and turned in for the night.

The next morning, the Shepherds gathered in the grass fields, ready to start the march to Regna Ferox.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead," said Chrom.

**Music track: **_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Guildmaster Wigglytuff**_

"W-wait for me!" shouted a man's voice. The man had perpetually messy brown hair and green armour on. His name was Stahl.

"Stahl?" said Chrom.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

"Huh? But Vaike was supposed to… Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?!" demanded Lissa.

"The Vaike never forgets! … I just don't always remember is all…" trailed off a nervous Vaike.

Red palmed his own face at the silly contradiction.

"Ugh… I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?" snapped Lissa.

"Hey! That was one time! … Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count," said Vaike before he waved a gleaming iron axe around.

"Anyway, I got it right here! Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, old buddy," he laughed.

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins and cakes and… Well, I'll you all about it while we march…" groaned Stahl as his stomach rumbled, drawing sweatdrops from the others.

"Your name is Stahl, right?" queried Robin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin, Red, Vaati. This is Stahl, one of our finest," said Chrom.

"Hello, Robin, Red, Vaati. Miriel told me we had three new Shepherds. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon," greeted Stahl.

With that, Chrom and his troops set off.

**Music track: **_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda)**_

After a while, the Shepherds neared a bridge. There was an unpleasant sight to behold.

"Look over there! It's the zombies from two nights ago!" gasped Red.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?!" shouted a shocked Chrom.

"'Risen?'" queried Robin.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one," replied Frederick.

"Everyone! Remember what we're up against!" commanded Chrom, taking charge.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their… Wait… My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!" shouted Vaike as he looked over himself before he frantically scanned the ground for his iron axe.

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes…"

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…"

"Keep to the rear then! The battle is nigh!"

Everybody else either palmed their faces, sweatdropped or both at Vaike's habit of misplacing his possessions before they readied their weapons to fight the undead horde.

"All right, listen up… Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons!" commanded Frederick, glancing to a certain Shepherd before turning to the Shepherds to remind them of weapons having specific weaknesses. To Red, the explanation sounded much like that of Pokemon type matchups.

Red and Vaati tossed two Pokeballs into the air.

**Music track: **_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Boss Battle!**_

"Go, Pikachu/Roseade to the Battlefront!"

The familiar yellow mouse pokemon and Flower materialized. "Pikachu, hit the Risen with Thunder Wave! Roseade , use Spikes, Toxic Spikes and Stealth Rock all over the field!" commanded Red and Vaati.

Pikachu quickly zapped the deathly creatures with weak lightning bolts. The bolts hit them, paralyzing them. The walking caveats lurched, fell to the ground, walked very slowly or did not move at all. Roseade, meanwhile, scattered debris all over the field. The Spikes and Toxic Spikes landed on the ground before blending into hit while the rubble from Stealth Rock stood amongst the tall grass, waiting for the zombies to blunder close to them.

"Red, what did you do to them?" asked Chrom.

"Oh, slowed them down with Thunder Wave. If a target gets paralyzed, it would move much more slowly; heck, it may not even move at all for several seconds," replied Red.

"What about the field?" added Robin.

"Don't worry, the stuff only hurts enemy targets. As for what they do, just watch what happens," said Vaati with a smirk on his face, and Keyblade on his shoulder.

Soon enough, as the Risen began to march over to the Shepherds, low, muffled explosions rang out from the ground, toppling some of the undead warriors over. Some of the Risen glowed miasmic purple from the poisoning effect of Toxic Spikes. Finally, what shocked the Shepherds the most was the rubble suddenly floating into the air before homing in and slamming themselves against some of the zombies.

"Well, there you have it. It's should be much easier to bring those guys down," said Red.

The Shepherds quickly got out of their stupor and charged at the Risen (while Vaike searched for his axe).

"Maybe this could help," said Red to the fighter.

The Pokemon trainer quickly swapped some Pokemon around before tossing a Pokeball into the air.

"Go, Nosepass!"

A bulky dark blue Pokemon that was vaguely shaped like a tall human head appeared. It had a pair of stumpy legs and a pair of bulky flipper-like arms. What stood out the most – and gave the creature its name – was its large red nose.

"How's that guy gonna help the Vaike?" asked Vaike as he looked at the comically odd Pokemon.

"Nosepass, can you use your Magnet Pull ability to detect an iron axe?" asked Red to the Compass Pokemon.

"Nose," replied the Rock-type Pokemon as it turned to various directions. It almost looked as if it was sniffing the air or scanning its surroundings.

"Magnet Pull?" queried Vaike.

"It's an ability that some Pokemon like Nosepass have. It prevents Steel-type Pokemon from escaping battle. I figured it might help in searching for your axe, especially with how Nosepass's… erm, nose attracts metal objects," answered Red.

Not too far away, a woman wearing a witch's outfit with red hair and a pair of glasses arrived to the field.

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes," said the woman before she spotted a certain lost metal object.

"Hmm? Is that an axe? Why, yes it is… Perhaps someone misplaced it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of misapprobation!" she mused sternly as she picked up the metal axe.

At once the axe seemingly swung itself and pointed blade first at a specific direction, shocking the mage.

"What is this phenomenon?! …May I should move to see where it would lead me," she thought as she started walking to the source of what was causing the axe to stiffly point itself.

After a minute, she arrived at where Red and Vaike were. At once, the axe flew out of her hand and landed on and attached to Nosepass's large red triangular nose, much to Vaike and the mage's surprise.

"Nosepass," grunted the Nosepass. It seemed to be amused as it turned to each Shepherd present, showing off the axe on its nose.

"Whoa, that's my axe!" shouted Vaike.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know," sighed the woman, exasperated.

"Thanks, Miriel! … Er, for the axe, anyway," said Vaike, ignoring the mage's tone as he pulled the axe off of Nosepass's nose before joining the other Shepherds in taking out the Risen soldiers.

"Perhaps next time, I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands… permanently," said Miriel with a rather venomous tone before turning to Red and his Nosepass.

"Hmmm… so that's what attracted Vaike's axe… Fascinating," she muttered while taking a good look at the Compass Pokemon before she quickly joined the Shepherds' battle.

Red followed after with his Pikachu, Forretress and Nosepass and gave the Pokemon orders to take out several of the Risen soldiers with their attacks. Before long, not a single zombie remained on the road.

"Finally, and good riddance!" sighed Chrom. "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…"

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary," finished Frederick. "O indeed we shall Frederick, indeed we shall" Vaati said,

With that, the Shepherds continued on towards Regna Ferox.

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
